An example of this type of switch is the seat switch described in Patent Document 1 below. In this switch, a moving contact bent into a V shape is provided on a fixed contact arranged on a base, and an operation member arranged on the moving contact is operated slidingly to pivot the moving contact like a seesaw and change contacts, hence the name ‘seesaw switch.’
In a seesaw switch, the operation member comprises an operating shaft incorporating a knob, a spring holder for accommodating a coil spring, and a protrusion coming into contact with the moving contact. The coil spring accommodated in the spring holder biases the protrusion towards the moving contact. When the operation member is operated slidingly, the protrusion on the operation member is moved onto the movable contact while the force of the coil spring is continuously applied.